


Hoodie

by Plume8now



Series: 10 Days of LawLu [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 days of LawLu: Day 6 - H for Hoodie, Fluff, Hoodie, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, a bit of angst too, painful memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume8now/pseuds/Plume8now
Summary: Someone once asked him: “Why do you like Law's hoodies so much? You have your own. You could take your crew's. But you chose him.”The answer wasn't really the one expected.





	Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lululawlawlu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawlawlu/gifts).



> Thank you Lululawlawlu for making me write this prompt! I've been so focused on drawing that I'm forgetting about writing. I hope you guys will like this. Please check out their adorable fanart which inspired me on Tumblr! (lululawlawlu-art.tumblr.com)  
> Blueflamebird corrected after me so I would like to thank them as well :3  
> Enjoy~

“Wearing this again?” Law said as he glanced at Luffy, who had just left his room.

Luffy replied with a grin, letting out a slight “shishishishishi!” betraying his joy. The Heart Pirate twitched a smile, and softly kissed him on the lips.

“Still, you should change. I wore this hoodie for a while, it's not that clean.”

Luffy genuinely looked at him with a combination of shock and amusement.

“I like wearing it.”

Law shrugged. It wasn't as if he could tell the Straw Hat Captain how to behave, anyway. If he wanted to do something, that was it. No turning back. He decided he liked wearing Law's hoodies, and even if Law did mind, it wouldn't change anything.

Mugiwara no Luffy _was_ wearing his hoodies, end of story.

 

*****

 

Someone once asked him: “Why do you like Law's hoodies so much? You have your own. You could take your crew's. But you chose him.”

“ _You chose him_ ”.

He could have explained why. Zoro's are always dirty, Sanji's always smells smoke... But he didn't. Luffy's answer didn't come right away, and it made it take more importance than it firstly was.

“It makes me feel secure.”

Yes, secure.

Why? Why, _secure_? What could possibly make him feel more secure with Law's clothes than his crew's? Or anyone's? Why specifically the infamous Heart Pirate, pirate of the Worst Generation, Trafalgar D. Water Law?

Of course, Luffy was no man judging people according to the rumours. “Did you know he slaughtered tons of ships to the depth of the oceans?” “He gave away hundreds of hearts just to become a Shikibukai!” “I heard he's known for his brutality...” “He's a pirate, you can't trust this guy!”

So what? Luffy was a pirate, too. Future Pirate King, even. Was it making a bad man of him?

Just _what was so safe about Law_?

Luffy was a mystery. There was absolutely no guideline about his behavior, and you could never know what would come next with the guy. People assumed, before Luffy and Law became close enough to be more than “allies” – even though the crew thought that was a pretty modern word for “couple” – he just liked to wear Law's clothes because he was his boyfriend. That's what people do, very often, with the one they date. With the person they fell in love with.

But Luffy started before that. Before it became obvious.

Before Dressrosa and Punk Hazard.

Before his return to Sabaody.

Actually... It began after Marineford.

After Ace's death.

He was alone.

Back on Sabaody, he had left everyone – powerless –, and he was left alone. Alone, facing his brother's death – screaming the loss of his last brother – his last words haunting him, echoed in his head all over again: “Thank you for loving me.”

_Don't leave me alone._

And then– a hand reached him, he felt a touch, a contact, a voice, deep, and words, words he couldn't hear... His wounds hurt so much. His body and his mind, both broken. Later on, he heard the word “Nakamas”. Screams turned into sobs, blinded pain into a crushing reality with a slight light of life. He cried against his chest, and against his own will, Law's body reacted in a positive way – he hugged back.

The first time he met Trafalgar Law, Luffy thought he was so cool, with his tattoo, his hat – his whole look –, his bounty, and he had an awesome bear-navigator, which wasn't to be ignored. For some reason, he liked him right away. Intuition.

He was right.

“Torao's nice guy!”

When they first fought together, he'd been surprised by his ability. Could he be cooler?

He saved him. He came out of nowhere, asked for “Mugiwara no Luffy” so he could heal his wounds, and grabbed his hat Buggy sent. “It's important to him”, the clown said.

Law was here for him. Law took care of him, and despite everything he could say not to look like a “good guy” because “they were enemies”, both pirates – Luffy couldn't help but let his affection grow over the time.

Law's smell was the first and only thing which reassured Luffy at that time. Something he held onto for timeless months. It felt safe. A physical need he was providing him. After all, Law gave up rejecting him and his hugs after a while. Something warm in his waist appeared, but he pushed it far away, denying it.

He was just a doctor. He did his job.

Ever since, Luffy simply kept stealing his hoodies, even though they were _not_ his size, but heh, who cared? Damn, he even stole one when he left to go back to his crew.

And Law? He didn't mind. Not gonna lie, having Luffy's smell added to his also made him feel at ease and a lot better. Plus... Luffy looked good in it.

But he'll never admit it out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, if you liked it, or not, please leave a comment to let me know why! That would make me very happy ^o^/  
> Thank you for reading~


End file.
